Tickle Torture
by anelson21
Summary: Wolf Mutant Sarah lynn has just gotten back from visiting her brother Luke, and a whole new set of problems arise. Will she ever stop hugging Tony? Will she win the MarioCart tournament? Can she get away from Clint and Tony's tickle torture? Find out, here. Random one-shots
1. Tickle Torture

"BRUCEY BRUCE! " I screamed and tackled him with a hug.

"Hi Sarah!" he laughed and tried to push me away.

_Tried._

I continued hugging him, squealing like a little girl on Christmas morning. I had been gone for a few weeks, an eternity for me, because of all my clinginess.

Wait, is that even a word? Clinginess, clinginess clingi-. You know what, just….nevermind.

I had gone to visit Luke, and had ended up staying for a while. It was fun and all, but honestly, I missed Jarvis making my smoothies each morning.

Dude, those smoothies were goooood.

Aaaaanyways, back to reality.

Bruce was still trying to push me off him, but I had my arms latched around him and there was _no stinkin way_ he was going to get me to stop hugging him. Unless of course, Tony walked out.

"TONYYYYYY!" I screamed, letting go of Bruce (who breathed a sigh of relief, he could finally breathe properly again) and latched myself onto Tony.

"Hey kid," Tony smiled down at me. "What's up?"

I didn't answer, too busy hugging, (okay, squeezing to death) to hear him.

"Come on squirt," Tony's voice sounded above me. "You were only gone three weeks."

"Three and a half," I mumbled into his shoulder. Tony laughed and patted my back.

"Okay, that's enough now."

I didn't give any indication I had even heard him.

"Seriously."

….

"Sarah, are you going to let go?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm gonna be stuck here for a while, aren't I?"

"Yup."

I was definitely not going to stop hugging him unless-

"STEVIEEEE!"

Poor, unsuspecting Steve was being attacked and squeezed to death as soon as he walked onto the deck. He blinked.

"Ummm…hi?" he laughed and hugged me back. Thank you Steve, at least _someone _was nice enough to do it. I let go and stepped back.

"Where's Clint and Tasha?" I asked, puzzled at why they hadn't shown up yet. I peered past him into the dimmer interior of Stark Tower as if expecting them to magically appear. Knowing them, they probably would.

"On a mission," Steve smiled. "But they're supposed to be back tonight."

"Yes!" I pumped my fist into the air. "Mariocart racing tournament tonight! Who's in?"

Tony's hand instantly shot up. "Me! I'm gonna beat everyone!"

I smirked. "Unless we do a team race, Tony."

His eyes widened. "No no no no no. You _know_ how much I hate working with people."

"HEY EVERYONE!" I shouted, even though "everyone" was, in fact, right there. "WE'RE DOING TEAM RACES TONIGHT!"

"NOOOOO!"

.

"YEEESSSS!" I yelled as the winners of the race flashed up on the screen. The blue team won, and me, Tasha, and Clint all started high fiving eachother. Tony narrowed his eyes at me and started grumbling under his breath.

"Awww, cheer up, Uncle Glowstick, you were second," I laughed.

"Yeah, because there's only two teams," he mumbled.

I grinned. "Exactlah!"

Yes, that's a word….I think….

Tony glared at me, then a grin slowly spread its way across his face. I blinked, more than a little freaked out.

"Umm…Tony?" I asked, scooting away from him. There were three of us on the couch; me, Tony, and Tasha, so I didn't have much room before I bumped into the armrest.

"Do you know what the winner gets?" he asked, creepy grin still in place. I blinked, trying to think.

Ohhhhhh, last time this happened he-

OH NO.

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

"TONY!" I screeched, clambering backwards off the couch. "I swear, if you tickle me I will freeze you for the rest of your life!"

Tony just continued walking toward me, smirking. I finally ran into something, ahem, _someone_ and stopped, craning my head to look backwards.

It was Clint. I yelped and tried to jump up, planning on running away and locking myself in my room until they forgot about the incident.

No such luck.

Clint grinned and pulled me down again, holding my arm tight so I couldn't get away. I reached out to the wolf, fully intending to morph and slip away, but instead I got the growly voice in my head.

'I think I'll just sit this one out, pup,' he said, and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. 'This looks like it would be fun to watch.'

I rolled my eyes and tried to yank my arm away from Clint's grip, but trying to get away from Clint is, well, impossible, so I was stuck. Suddenly I blinked.

"CLINT YOU WERE ON MY TEAM YOU TRAITOR!" I yelled.

"Yeah," he shrugged, smirking. "But this is just too much fun."

I glared at him before focusing once again on the advancing Tony. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Tony I am serious I _do not _want to freeze you," I said, knowing from experience that if anyone was stuck in the ice too long, they would get _major _frostbite.

"Good," he stopped advancing for a moment and smirked. "Because I _really_ wanna dothis_._"

He lunged.

Now if any of you have ever gotten mercilessly tickled, you know how it feels. You're laughing, and screaming, and trying to push the person away all at the same time.

"T-Tony!" I laughed. "Pl-please stop!"

But he didn't, of course, so I looked past him to Steve, the only one who would want to stop them. He smirked a little and shook his head, letting me know that, no, he was not going to help me.

"Steve!" I yelled in disbelief, looking at him incredulously.

He only shook his head again, smiling. I huffed and gently kicked Tony away, then flipped myself around so that Clint was forced to loosen his grip. Then I jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Jarvis!" I heard Tony say. "Lock down the room."

Instantly metal came down and covered the windows and doors, keeping everyone out.

Or in this case, in.

I skidded to a stop and jumped behind the couch, peeking over the top and glaring at the two smirking men.

"Come close to me again, and I will kill you," I said, voice deadly and eyes narrowed.

Suddenly Jarvis interrupted. "Sir, someone is coming up the elevator."

Tony looked up at the ceiling, confused. "Well stop them, J."

"My protocols are being overridden, sir."

Suddenly the lockdown ceased, and the metal plates that had fallen over the windows and doors retracted. The elevator doors slid opened.

I saw my opening.

I dashed toward the elevator, brushing past the disembarking Fury with a quick, "Hi Fury, bye Fury, thanks Fury," and repeatedly pushed the main floor button. The door slid closed and I waved to the team with a cheeky grin.

Oh, the days don't get much better than this.

.

.

**Hello everyone! I decided to post something because it looks like the sequel isn't going to be done for a while. –grumbles- Stupid schoolwork. Aaaanyways, thanks for reading, and pls review! **

**P.S HI LILLIAN! :p**


	2. Falling

**Hey Guys! :) I've decided to make this story a random place to store all those one-shots in my head. Here's another, slightly shorter one! :) Review!**

"No!" Sarah screamed, unable to do anything but watch helplessly as one of her teammates fell from the sky. "Tony!" she yelled, watching and praying that something would catch him in his freefall. She could hear his cries in her comms unit, pleading with JARVIS to get back online and restore his flight ability. But before anything could happen, he hit the ground, and the comms went silent. Sarah's breathing hitched, but before she could do anything more, something slammed into her side, throwing her into the side of a building. The small alien creature in front of her crept closer, weapon raised menacingly. Sarah fell to her hands and knees, shaking her head to try and clear it. Suddenly an arrow implanted itself into the ground next to it, and Sarah rolled out of the way just before the explosion.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly.

"No problem," Clint's voice sounded in her ear.

"Sarah!" Steve's voice broke in. "You're the closest to Tony, see if you can get to him. We'll keep the rest of the aliens distracted. Clint, cover her."

"Got it," Clint said, and Sarah started across the city, morphing and leaping over piles of the rubble. She ran, ran as fast as she could, her panic for Tony driving her on.

'What if the aliens already got to him, what if-'

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. 'He's gonna be fine,' she told herself. 'He's gonna be-'

She skidded to a stop, eyes wide. She morphed back into her human form and swiftly drew her bow and knocked an arrow, striking the alien that was hobbling toward her friend in the chest.

"Tony!" she dropped to her knees beside him, leaning over him with eyes glinted with panic. When there was no response, she pressed the button to manually disengage the suit. The suit retracted, revealing the unconscious and bleeding form of her friend.

"Oh Tony," she murmured, pressing her fingers to his pressure point, breathing a relived sigh when she felt the steady beat under her fingers. It was weak, but it was there.

"Come on, Tony," she murmured, gently pressing her hand to his cheek. "Wake up."

His eyes flickered open, and a hoarse groan escaped from his lips. He looked around wildly, then tried to sit up.

"Hey, Tony, calm down" Sarah said softly, pushing him back down gently and taking his face in her hands, making him look at her. His eyes focused on her and he blinked.

"Sarah?" he asked, voice rough.

"Yeah, I'm right here, okay?" she smiled gently at him. "You're gonna be okay."

He blinked, eyes going in and out of focus.

"Tony?" she asked, concern creeping into her voice, waving a hand in front of his face. No response. "Tony?" she asked again, hoping, praying for a response.

Nothing.

She placed a hand on his chest, feeling his breathing becoming quick and erratic. Then she realized what was wrong.

The arc reactor wasn't glowing.

"No, no, no," she said, eyes widening. She placed her finger to her ear. "Guys!" she barked. "I found Tony! He's hurt, and his arc reactor's gone out. What do I do?"

"Wait, it's not glowing at all?" Steve's voice sounded in her ear.

"None, I don't know what to do," she said, panic constricting her chest.

"Just…calm down Sarah," Steve said, sensing the rising panic in her voice. "We need you calm if you're going to help Tony. Just breathe for me, okay?"

Sarah nodded even though she knew Steve couldn't see her, taking a deep breath. "Okay, just… what do I do?"

"Is Jarvis working?" Steve asked.

"N-no, I don't think so."

"Okay, his arc reactor might have become disconnected from his fall, can you tell me if that's what happened?"

"How can I te-," she stopped, barely daring to hope as the reactor flickered.

"Steve, it's flickering," she said softly, as if the sound of her voice might break the spell.

After a moment of hoping, praying, the light gleamed steadily. "Steve its working," she sighed, voice heavy with relief. "Now all I have to do is get him to you guys and-," her voice cut off for the second time and her eyes widened as she glimpsed the flash of armor through the trees.

"Steve," she whispered. "We have company." The aliens stepped out of the trees and she whirled, slowly scanning the area. "_A lot_ of company."


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Ok here's a cute little one-shot I came up with a while ago. I finally got it on paper. As always, reviews are appreciated. AHEM. ****_Very_**** appreciated. ;)**

~.~

It was really quite cute, Steve thought as he looked down at the sleeping teenager on the couch beside him, how she was curled up. Her head was resting on his leg, her legs were pulled in toward her body, and her arms were crossed. Steve was sitting with his legs crossed, his hand resting lightly on her back, completely comfortable in his current position.

He looked over and caught Tony smirking, holding up a camera and snapping a quick picture. Steve sent him a reprimanding glance, then turned his attention back to the movie. They were watching Star Wars, the fourth movie. Steve hadn't known the difference between Star Trek and Star Wars, prompting Tony to make Steve watch a marathon of both. Sarah had joined them, and now, third movie in, she was sound asleep, making use of the soldier as a pillow.

He jumped a bit as the sand people started screaming on the television and looked down at Sarah, wondering if she would wake up.

But she didn't stir, and Steve gave a huff of laughter. She was really out, wasn't she? He looked up and focused of the movie again, but felt himself drifting off. It _was _after two. He looked up as Tony turned off the TV, then nodded towards the sleeping girl in his lap.

"I got her," Steve mumbled, trying to force the tiredness out of his eyes. He moved carefully, not wanting to wake her. She rarely looked this peaceful, always tense and alert, and he didn't want to be the one to ruin this rare, nightmare free sleep. He gently moved his leg out from under her head and turned, slipping his arm around her shoulders and his other arm around her legs. He picked her up effortlessly and began walking towards her room. Tony sent him a small smile as he headed toward his room the other way.

Steve smirked as a thought ran through his head. This was…what? The twelfth time she had fallen asleep beside him? And each time, Steve was the one to carry her back to her room.

Because, from experience, if she woke up in an unfamiliar place that was not her bedroom, it didn't go well.

He frowned as he tried to think of the reasons that would cause that, but nothing came to mind. And unless she volunteered that information, Steve wasn't about to ask.

"Jarvis," Steve asked quietly into the air as he reached Sarah's room. "Could you unlock Sarah's door please?"

"Certainly Mr. Rogers," the AI replied just as quietly as the lock clicked and the door swung open. "She fell asleep again, I see."

Steve smiled a bit at that. He often forgot the AI knew everything that went on in the tower.

Steve walked over to her bed and started to put her down.

She just tightened her grip on his shirt and snuggled closer into his chest.

"Sarah," Steve mumbled. "Come on, time for you to go to bed."

She just snuggled closer in response. Steve rolled his eyes and went to set her down again.

Sarah mumbled something into his shirt he couldn't make out, and he asked her to repeat it. She shifted in his arms again.

"Thanks Dad."

Steve froze. Dad? She was dreaming, wasn't she? He smiled a bit as he finally got her down onto the bed and covered up. She never talked about her family much, except for that night she opened up to him about her brother. The fact that she was having a good dream about her family made him smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart," he whispered, leaning down and lightly placing a kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome."


End file.
